


After the war.

by Stubbornescape



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Heartbreak, Heavy Angst, M/M, War, Witch Curses, Witches
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 22:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16072619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stubbornescape/pseuds/Stubbornescape
Summary: A veces, Stiles jura que escucha murmullos de la voz de Derek.





	After the war.

**Author's Note:**

> Basado en [este post](https://cityofstarsrg.tumblr.com/post/167848947118/bosia) que vi hace no se cuanto tiempo.
> 
>  
> 
> Debo decir, lo termine a la una de la mañana desde hace meses que estaba empezado, así que...

Stiles aún cree que es algo surrealista, que no está viendo el cuerpo sin vida de Malia a su lado, mientras él está seguro de haberse roto la clavícula cuando Ennis lo estrelló contra el árbol.

Ve a Kira, usando todo el poder del trueno al que es capaz de acceder esa noche de tormenta, y atacando con él a los alfas restantes. Ve a Derek arremeter contra Deucalión, ve a Jackson junto a Isaac encima de Kali. Ve a Parrish envuelto en llamas, deshaciéndose de las gemelas rubias que tienen complejo de alfa. Ve a Boyd siendo arrastrado en medio de los árboles.  

Theo llega hasta él, ayudándolo a ponerse en pie y absorbiendo su dolor en el proceso; para cuando logra enfocar correctamente a Derek, se da cuenta de que han dejado a los alfas en medio del claro, con el resto de su manada rodeándolos y es cuando él debe lanzar la bomba de acónito que solo afectara a los lobos dentro del círculo de mountain ash.

Su brazo bueno es el derecho, pero es justo el que ha terminado herido, por lo que debe lanzar con el izquierdo. Ruega que la bomba caiga en medio de los alfas.

El acónito se libera en cuanto el artefacto toca el suelo y los lobos comienzan a toser.

Voltea hacia Derek, esperando verlo con una expresión de alivio, pero lo único que ve es el dolor pintado en su rostro; trata de caminar hacia él, pero al tratar de moverse se da cuenta de que está estático en su lugar, como si sus piernas hubieran sido ancladas al suelo, observa a su alrededor, solo para darse cuenta de que el resto de betas están en la misma situación.

Ninguno puede moverse.

Excepto Derek, quien tiene la playera hecha jirones y su pecho tiene surcos de sangre tan profundos que Stiles sabe tardarán en sanar.

Un movimiento a su derecha llama su atención, hay alguien entre los árboles, caminando como si estuviera reconociendo el terreno.

Para cuando Stiles logra enfocar correctamente, distingue la figura de una mujer, con un largo vestido negro y el cabello rubio tan claro que parece blanco. El chico trata de gritar, de advertirle a Derek que alguien se aproxima hacia él y ninguno puede hacer nada para ayudarle.

Ve a los betas forcejeando para zafarse, él mismo está canalizando toda su energía para tratar de moverse, incluso ha visto salir unas chispas de sus manos, como cuando se excede con el uso de la magia, pero nada parece ser útil, solo no puede deshacer ese hechizo que les han puesto.

Ve a la mujer posicionarse enfrente de Derek, con una mueca de asco en el rostro; el lobo lanza sus manos hacia el frente, con las garras extendidas, tratando de protegerse, pero la mujer es más rápida, para cuando Stiles se da cuenta, ya está justo detrás del alfa, con la mano en su hombro y sometiéndolo de tal manera que Derek termina de rodillas en el suelo. El castaño puede ver las ondas amarillas que salen de sus manos y sabe que está hechizando a Derek o haciéndole sufrir un gran dolor. En ese momento, Boyd aparece flotando desde la línea de árboles, forcejeando con la fuerza invisible que lo tiene atrapado y que seguramente es a causa de la mujer que ha sometido a Derek.

Derek, que ha extendido su mano llena de garras directo al pecho de Boyd, que cae justo en ella en el momento que ha llegado hasta su alfa. Derek está llorando y Boyd dice algo, justo antes de que sea separado del otro lobo y caiga al suelo con un golpe que retumba en todo el lugar.

Desesperado, trata de gritar, intenta mover sus piernas, sus brazos, lo que sea, los lobos intentan lo mismo, pero ninguno es capaz de moverse, su alfa y novio se ha quedado solo, en completa desventaja contra la magia y una bruja demasiado cobarde por no enfrentarse a la manada completa o al alfa en condiciones adecuadas.

Observa cómo sus labios se mueven, algo le está diciendo a Derek, pero no es capaz de oírlo. El lobo cae sobre sus manos y es cuando escucha el sonido más aterrador que ha oído en su vida.

Derek grita.

Profiere un grito de dolor que termina en un aullido roto, a la par de que sus huesos crujen y es lo único que se escucha en el claro.

Stiles siente sus vellos ponerse de punta mientras las lágrimas corren por sus mejillas, no quiere y no puede detenerlas.

No puede hacer nada por salvar a la persona que ama mientras observa su sufrimiento.

Derek no puede irse así, no puede irse sin que todos luchen más.

Solo no…

No parece justo.

Como la mayor parte de la vida de Derek.

Una nube de polvo y color explota en el lugar donde estaban la bruja y el alfa, la onda expansiva es lo suficientemente fuerte como para tirarlos a todos al suelo. Stiles se levanta y comprueba que ya no hay hechizo, puede moverse con soltura.

Usa la mano izquierda para disipar el polvo que hay a su alrededor y no le permite ver correctamente. Escucha un aullido de puro dolor a pocos metros de él y en menos de un minuto se han unido más, de los betas llorando por algo.

Stiles llega a trompicones al sitio donde habían estado Derek, la bruja y el cuerpo sin vida de Boyd. Stiles se arrodilla junto a Boyd, para tomar su pulso y solo confirmar lo que ya todos sabían. Cora se coloca a su lado mientras llora en silencio.

Levanta la vista para observar al precioso lobo negro en el lugar, recostado sobre el pasto y agitando la cabeza como si estuviera confundido.

—¿Derek? —llama, pero el lobo no da señales de haberlo escuchado; tambaleándose, se pone en pie y mira a su alrededor. No se detiene en nadie más de dos segundos hasta que llega a él.

El lobo trota con agilidad y se detiene cuando está a unos pocos centímetros de él, lo mira intensamente y Stiles vuelve a intentarlo.

—¿Derek? — el lobo lame su mano y se sienta sobre los cuartos traseros.

—Se ha ido— Cora es quien habla y Stiles la mira aterrado.

—¿Cómo que…? —no puede ni siquiera pensar en lo que eso implica.

—Mi hermano ya no está ahí, Stiles— la chica se limpia las lágrimas con furia.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? Puede que solo esté confundido— Cora niega con la cabeza.

—No huele como él, huele solo a lobo y…

—¿Y qué Cora? — urge él.

Cora deja brillar sus ojos y lo que ve lo deja sin habla.

Rojos.

Los ojos de Cora son rojos.

El lobo negro se ha quedado ahí, mirando todo el intercambio sin dar signos de entender algo y Stiles quiere creer que Derek, aun en su forma de lobo, entiende todo a la perfección. Siente su interior quebrarse un poquito conforme los segundos pasan y lo sigue llamando por su nombre, sin obtener más respuesta que el lobo acercándose a él.

Stiles siente las lágrimas derramándose sobre sus mejillas y están cayendo sobre el pelaje del lobo, que se ha acercado a él y ha recargado su cabeza sobre su hombro, en un extraño abrazo: lobo/humano, que solo había hecho un par de veces al dormir con Derek.

Se aferra con fuerza al lobo, usando su brazo izquierdo para que no se aleje ni un solo centímetro.

—Te quiero— Stiles oye un susurro y levanta la cabeza con rapidez. El lobo lo mira ladeando la cabeza, pero él puede jurar que ha sido la voz de Derek la que ha escuchado.

—¿De…rek? — inquiere él, pero no hay respuesta.  

Cierra los ojos, dejando más lágrimas caer, antes de que la presión en su pecho sea tan fuerte que ya no la aguanta y el aire que entra a sus pulmones ya no es suficiente.

El ataque de pánico ha ganado esta vez y lo último que ve antes de que todo se vuelva oscuro es al lobo negro encima de él.

 

+++

 

Es duro dejarlo ir.

Stiles lo entiende después de unos meses. Meses de investigaciones y desvelos, frustraciones y botellas de whisky vacías en la mesa. Entiende que esa bruja le arrebató su humanidad a Derek y, una vez que la magia te deja en tu forma animal, no hay forma de volver a lo que fue.

Ha pasado meses durmiendo en compañía de un lobo que le proporciona más calor que una estufa caliente en invierno, con un lobo que lo acompaña a todos lados y se sienta junto a él mientras Stiles ve películas y recuerda cuando era Derek, el humano, el que se sentaba con él y le hacía compañía y lo besaba hasta que Stiles olvidaba su nombre y solo podía pensar Derek, Derek, Derek y la película pasaba a segundo plano.

A veces, Stiles jura que escucha murmullos de la voz de Derek.

Tiene miedo de estar perdiendo la cabeza o algo por el estilo, porque no es normal, nunca es bueno escuchar voces en tu mente, si no, pregúntenle a Harry Potter, aunque, en su caso, sí fue bueno. Descubrió a un basilisco en el castillo que quería matar a los mestizos ¿no?

—Te quiero.

Ahí está otra vez, la voz de Derek perfectamente en sus oídos mientras ve la película.

Stiles mira a todos lados antes de observar al lobo con atención. El lobo está viendo hacia la pantalla, sin dar más señales de darse cuenta de la agitación del humano.

Puede que sí este perdiendo la cabeza después de todo.

 

+

 

Fue difícil retomar la dinámica de la manada. Después de la muerte de dos integrantes, la pérdida de Derek, la transferencia de poder hacia Cora y el hecho de que Stiles ya no podía acceder a su chispa de ninguna forma, era increíble que aun fueran una manada.

La pérdida de su chispa se sentía como si hubiera una puerta cerrada dentro de él.

Deaton dijo que era porque su magia estaba vinculada a la de Derek, así que, cuando Derek desapareció en su parte animal, también lo hizo su magia, arrastrando a Stiles con él.

Tenía sentido para él, Derek había sido lo único que lo mantuvo en el mundo sobrenatural (Stiles había tenido demasiado después del Troll que trató de destruir el pueblo). Solo se quedó porque su novio era el alfa y no podía abandonar a su manada.

A pesar de que el resto eran sus amigos, Stiles estaba dispuesto a salir de ese maldito pueblo en cuanto tuviera oportunidad y llevarse a su padre con él.

Stiles siempre supo que era egoísta, pero no descubrió cuanto hasta ese momento.

 

Es extraño estar en las reuniones de manada, escuchando a Cora hablando sobre las patrullas que deberán hacer esa noche, mientras él pasa las manos sobre el pelaje del lobo sentado a su lado.

Tal vez sea momento de salir de ese pueblo, llevarse a su padre y también a Derek.

Lástima que lo haya hecho tan tarde.

 

+++

 

Stiles odia las despedidas, pero decirle adiós a Beacon Hills fue necesario, ya no quedaba nada en ese lugar para él.

Ese lugar que le había dado mucho, pero que le quitó de igual manera. Fue el lugar donde perdió a su madre, a sus amigos y al amor de su vida.

O parte de él, al menos.

El lobo dormía con él en la cama, lo acompañaba durante sus comidas, mientras estudiaba para un examen o veía una película.

A Stiles lo vuelve loco escuchar la voz de Derek de vez en cuando, pero sabe que se sentiría peor si no escuchara nada en absoluto.

Su padre se había vuelto consultor de una empresa privada de seguridad después de mudarse de Beacon Hills, así, por lo menos, Stiles ya no pasaba sus noches rogando que su padre regresara con vida después de su turno.

 

+

 

El lobo siempre lo acompañaba hasta la parada del autobús, esperaba a que abordara antes de trotar de nuevo hacia el departamento donde vivían. Stiles había visto el miedo al principio en los ojos de sus vecinos al ver semejante animal en la calle, pero, para su fortuna, ninguno había llamado a la policía para que se lo llevaran.

Tal vez se debía a que siempre estaba en compañía de Stiles y no hacía caso a ninguna otra persona que no fuera él.

Stiles se preguntaba cómo el lobo ingresaba a la casa y, más importante aún, ¿cómo salía para ir a recogerlo a la parada?

Siempre que regresaba de la universidad, el lobo estaba ahí, esperándolo en la acera, con algún vecino ofreciéndole comida que el animal rechazaba.

Stiles solo se ríe y acaricia entre las orejas al labo antes de emprender el camino a casa.

Esperanzado por saber si el hechizo de Derek tal vez se rompía cuando estaba en solitario, Stiles instala cámaras en el departamento, esperando ver a su novio en su forma humana entrando al lugar, aunque, si fuera el caso, ¿Derek no habría ido a buscarlo para que viera que todo estaba bien? Tal vez la maldición consistía en ser humano cuando se encontraba solo y era por eso por lo que nunca lo había ido a buscar…

Stiles siente su corazón caer por un barranco cuando ve las grabaciones. El lobo entra y sale por la ventana que da a la escalera de incendios.

Abraza al lobo con fuerza mientras apaga la laptop y las lágrimas encuentran su camino hacia abajo.

 

+++

 

La primera noche que Stiles comparte su departamento con alguien que no sea Derek, su lobo, siente que esta mal.

Que esta violando una relación establecida hace años.

Desde la última vez que estuvo con Derek esa fatídica mañana antes de la guerra.

Stiles se disculpa con el chico que lo acompañaba y lo saca como puede de su departamento. Una vez que cierra la puerta, se da la vuelta y se deja resbalar hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. Ve al lobo observándolo desde el sofá en la sala.

Stiles siente que lo juzga, antes de que se acerque trotando hasta él y lama su cuello donde el chico había dejado una marca esa noche y vuelva a escuchar un “Te quiero” en su cabeza.

 

+

 

Stiles nunca supo si era realmente la voz de Derek o no.

Él quería creer que lo era, que, efectivamente, el lobo no era del todo un animal.

Que Derek no se había ido por completo.

Tal vez era cierto.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Coments? Anything?


End file.
